Taurus (Eclipse)
in " "}} |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Taurus' normal form, see Taurus. Eclipse Taurus (タウロス Taurosu), "The Golden Bull" (金牛宮 Kingyūkyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Taurus that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Taurus, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Taurus takes the form of a humanoid cow. He wears a black suit with golden buttons his symbol printed on in gold, along with a pink tie and golden dress shirt underneath his suit. Taurus dons brown loafers and a metal mask in the visage of a bull that covers his face. He holds a pink book. Personality After becoming an Eclipse Celestial Spirit, Taurus changed dramatically, going from obnoxiously loud and perverted to calm and sophisticated, as well as becoming indifferent towards Lucy, even claiming that he doesn't know her at all and no longer remembers the time they spent together;Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Taurus also learned how to insult and degrade people. However, the most noticeable change within his persona is his intense care for his hygiene. Taurus feels extremely disgusted and loses his cool at the mere sight of sweat, saying that he cannot stand how it smells, and that it is nasty and vile.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Taurus appears with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, all with brand new personalities and appearances. They announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void, to which Lucy disagrees because, according to her, their relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. However, not having memories of their time together, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Taurus later intercepts Natsu's entrance into the Celestial Spirit World and welcomes him there; when Natsu claims that Taurus is supposed to be a perverted bull, Taurus claims that that version of himself is gone and attacks Natsu, claiming that he is a gentleman executioner. After pressuring him even more, Taurus comments that Natsu is full of vitality and says to Natsu, who states that they are even for him hitting Taurus when they first met, that he remembers nothing of his days as the lecherous bull. In response to Natsu's vigor, Taurus merely blocks all of his attacks and tells Natsu that he remembers naught of Lucy, and goes even further by saying that she means nothing to him anymore. Taurus then dodges Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn and sarcastically tells him to come back to the Spirit World as the Dragon Slayer plummets back to Earth Land. Later, he watches as Virgo presents the Celestial Globe to Leo. As Leo now has the globe, Taurus and his fellow Eclipse Spirits participate in the Liberum ritual, until, that is, Natsu reappears in Astral Spirytus and interrupts their ceremony. Over the top of his livid associates, Taurus tells Leo that they're willing to exact brute force to attain their recompense. However, as more members of Fairy Tail arrive, Taurus and the other Eclipse Spirits retreat behind their gates to their own pocket dimensions, of which Taurus' is a forest. There, he eventually meets Elfman and atop his words of men fighting asks if they can hurry up their fight, as he has things to do. Dodging Elfman's attacks, Taurus derides Elfman and calls his Beast Soul vulgar and continues to outmaneuver the Mage, even going as far as to flick him away with a single finger, citing that Elfman is wasting his time as he does so. Ignoring Elfman's claim of Taurus being unmanly for fighting whilst reading, Taurus appears behind him and tells the man that his fights lack intellect and smashes his face into the ground with his foot, insulting him even further. Elfman, however, gets up and retaliates; Taurus withdraws his labrys and clashes once more; sweat gets on Taurus' suit, which causes him to break out in a panic. With his weakness now exposed, Elfman repeatedly douses Taurus in his sweat and, when he falls to the ground in a panic, Elfman taps his head with Hisui's banishing key, thereby forcing Taurus' gate closed. Later, Eclipse Ophiuchus reveals that Taurus being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is part of her plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Taurus and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Taurus and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, including Taurus and the Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Immense Strength: Eclipse Taurus is very strong physically, able to send Natsu flying with great force with his unarmed attacks during their fight in the Celestial Spirit World. Additionally, Taurus was able to block a punch from Elfman who is utilizing his Beast Soul form using only his index finger and send the man flying several meters away from him by simply flicking him, as well as bury his opponent's face into the ground and make it crack, simply from stepping on his head, albeit the man wasn't really affected by the assault. Enhanced Durability: Eclipse Taurus has proven himself to be very durable, being able to block most of Natsu's physical attacks enhanced with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic with relative ease. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Eclipse Taurus has shown himself to be very agile in close combat, able to avoid many of Elfman's attacks with ease. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Eclipse Taurus has shown great skill in unarmed combat, employing it as his main fighting style. He was able to fight on par with and overwhelm Natsu Dragneel with great physical prowess, using powerful kicks and punches. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Eclipse Taurus cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain his life force and ultimately kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Alternatively, should the Liberum ritual be completed, Taurus will forfeit his immortality and live for only twelve days. Equipment Labrys: Taurus still possesses his signature weapon, with it retaining the same appearance and design, albeit with the size reduced to that of a mere hand axe. However, it should be noted that the Labrys takes the shape of a book by default, and only appears when Eclipse Taurus morphs the latter into the shape of his weapon. Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Taurus (Eclipse) *Elfman Strauss vs. Taurus (Eclipse) *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Antagonist Category:Anime Exclusive Characters